M6D Personal Defense Weapon System
The M6D Personal Defense Weapon SystemThe Art of Halo page 99 (abbreviated M6D PDWS), otherwise known as the M6D Magnum Sidearm and commonly referred to as the M6D Pistol, is a United Nations Space Command sidearm and is one of the variants of Misriah Armory's M6 handgun series. Introduction The M6D Pistol is a common UNSC sidearm and was probably first put into service around 2524 (based on Fall of Reach). It is a model of the M6 series pistols that were distributed to members of the UNSC Navy and the Spartan-II Program. This particular M6 variation is featured in Halo: Combat Evolved and cameos in a Halo 2 multiplayer map and is considered to be an extremely powerful weapon when compared to other M6 series weapons. It is mostly seen in the hands of crewmen and its flesh damage as well as accuracy and range are much higher than other M6 models. Its rate of fire is also rather high. Summary The M6D is a semi-automatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed, large-bore handgun that is controllable enough to fire rapidly, although at the cost of accuracy. It is most likely striker-fired, due to the fact that there is no external hammer. It fires M225 SAP-HE (Semi-Armor Piercing, High Explosive) rounds from a 12-round magazine. Operators can achieve an effective rate of fire of 3.5 rounds/sec or 210 rounds/min with an effective range of 90-95 meters; maximum range is 122.5 meters. The weapon’s accuracy allows incredibly precise target engagement and has minute-of-angle accuracy out to its maximum effective range. This, combined with its decent damage against shield systems, makes it a viable option when faced with shielded opponents. It is, however, even more effective against infantry targets wearing hard/soft armor, being able to kill most targets in 1 shot to the head or a couple of shots to the body (depending on the target). Technical Specifications The M6D Pistol is a DA only (possibly) UNSC handgun that fires 12.7x40mm semi-armor piercing high explosive rounds from a 12-round magazine. This weapon has a polymer handle, making it comfortable in the user's hands, along with a titanium alloy body, and utilizes the M225 12.7mmx40mm SAP-HE round (.50 caliber). It fires these powerful rounds from a 12 round, single stack magazine that does not fit flush into the magazine housing (A flush magazine fits completely inside the housing and does not protrude out of it). The M6D is semi-automatic and fires using the short recoil principle. This means that the trigger needs to be pulled after every shot for the next round to be fired. Because it is semi-automatic, the gun will cock itself after every shot due to recoil and will continue to do so until the magazine is empty. The recoil comes from the gases of the rounds fired. The gases force the slide, located on the top of the gun, backward. The slide not only absorbs the force of the gas, but it also uses the force to eject spent casings out of the ejection port and load new rounds into the chamber. It also re-cocks the gun. Of course, before the first round can be fired, a round must be chambered. This is done by inserting a loaded magazine into the grip of the weapon (where most pistol mags are inserted today) and then by pulling the slide back completely and letting it slingshot forward, which will strip a round from the top of the magazine and carry it into the chamber. There is a small, red rectangular box on the flat back of the slide that protrudes out slightly when the weapon is cocked. Once this is done, the safety (which is not visible on the in-game model) must be switched up or off, or the weapon will not fire. Once all the rounds have been spent, the slide catch, a rectangular lever located above the trigger on the receiver, is forced upward and locks the slide by catching a little notch. To reload, the empty magazine must be removed by using the magazine release button located on the grip. Once the empty magazine is removed, a fresh one can be inserted. Once the fresh magazine is inserted, the slide catch is pressed downward, releasing it forward to strip a round. If there is still a round in the chamber when reloading, than a simple ejection of one magazine and an insertion of another, omitting the slide catch portion of a normal reload, is all that needs to be done. The M6D is a very basic pistol when it comes to technology. It is a large handgun, having an overall length of 26.7cm and possesses a barrel for traditional rifles, improving accuracy by spinning the bullet. It has a chrome silver color and operates like most modern day pistols. It also has rear sights (does not possess front sights due to the scope). The control lever serves as a safety (and most likely a decocking lever). If it is also a decocking lever this would most likely be done by pushing down on the lever past the safety point. This weapon features a KFA-2 2x optical, smart-linked scope. This scope links directly to a Spartan’s HUD or a Marine eye piece. It also has a large grip guard, which helps prevent the user from dropping it and a chrome barrel which helps prevent corrosion. It does not possess company writing like modern day pistols do. Ammunition The M6G uses 12.7x40mm M225 SAPHE (Semi Armor Piercing High Explosive) magnum loads. These rounds have a jacket of copper or cupro-nickel around the projectile while the projectile itself is hollow and filled with an explosive compound and a delayed-detonation impact fuse. When the round impacts a target, the jacket will initially help the projectile maintain its shape, allowing it to travel into the target before detonating almost immediately after impact, causing massive tissue damage and system shock. Semi-armor piercing rounds are more effective against infantry targets as compared to armor piercing rounds due to the massive KE dump and catastrophic system damage caused by internally-fracturing rounds, and have the added bonus of posing less risk to friendlies and noncombatants in the vicinity of the target. The explosive properties of the rounds also render them decently effective against personal shielding systems and are capable of damaging lightly-armored vehicles. Differences From The M6C *Titanium to nickel-plated finish. *Greater accuracy, longer range, increased damage. *Added KFA-2 2x scope. *Lower rate of fire. *High-explosive ammunition. *Non dual-wieldable. *Much slower melee. Tactical Uses The M6D Pistol is a close-long range weapon and is suitable as a primary weapon. With its high effective range and accuracy as well as high damage, it's useful for engaging almost any target at any range, which makes it an all-purpose weapon. Often, it is much more competent than the Sniper Rifle. The M6D is useful against any target that is encountered throughout combat. Enemies such as Grunts and Jackals can be quickly dispatched with one well placed headshot and enemies like the Flood can be dispatched in as little as 1-3 shots to the chest, it's generally best use against sniping Flood Carrier Forms where they're in firing range. Unshielded Elites also go down in one shot to the head. However, when Elites have shielding more shots are required to kill them (six shots to the head of a Minor, eight shots to the head of a Major, ten shots to the head of a Spec Ops, and between eighteen and twenty-four shots to the head of an Zealot). Hunters also only require one shot to their exposed flesh on their back or midsection to kill them. Shots needed to take down your opponents vary based difficulty setting. The info above, with the exception of the Hunters, is taken from the Normal difficulty setting. On Legendary, it takes over 24 shots to take down a banshee, and about 80 shots to destroy a Wraith tank. Hunters can only take 1 hit to their exposed orange skin from an M6D on any level of difficulty. It is a highly effective tactic to allow the Hunter to charge at you and then, when it exposes its mid section in an attempt to beat you with its shield, fire into its mid section, killing it instantly. The tactic requires nearly perfect timing. In Multiplayer, some users may use the M6D as their all around weapon due to its high accuracy, and high power. In the PC version of the game, it is the best all-around weapon, except in situations requiring vehicle killing or CQB power. and it is capable of killing a fully shielded player in three shots. The pistol also cuts down the usual strife that surrounds sniper rifles; a player won't necessarily kill their teammates for the AM-2 when they have a mid range weapon with a scope. PC players love the M6D so much, its hard to replace the gun. Some even value it over heavy weapons such as fuel rods and rocket launchers. With a steady hand and a good eye, anything is possible with the pistol. The only thing that cannot be done with the M6D is to kill a player across a map, like Blood Gulch. Influences A possible influence on the design of this weapon is the FP-45 Liberator, a weapon designed in the United States during World War II. The long handle, but short barrel are obvious features. Another possible influence on the design of this pistol is the Desert Eagle, a large, semi-automatic pistol manufactured by Magnum Research which uses a gas-operated mechanism usually found in rifles. Also, the pistol weapon in Marathon, Bungie's previous FPS, had a visible scope. It is possible this is where Bungie's idea of giving a pistol a scope originated. Trivia *The Halo:CE pistol is the equivalent of two Halo 3 pistols. *The pistol was the first human weapon wielded by a Covenant (Elite). *This pistol is the first usable weapon in the Halo Trilogy. *You first receive the M6D on the level Pillar of Autumn (Level) from Captain Keyes on the ship's bridge. *M6D pistols are the only pistols that have scopes. The scope mounted on the M6D is nearly identical to the laser sight mounted on top of the M6G. This may be related to early Halo:CE development where the pistol had what appeared to be a laser sight rather than a scope. *The ammo packs for the M6D have a declaration lettering code: M225 12.7x40mm SAP-HE *The M6D was replaced by the M6C Magnum in Halo 2. Although the M6D is clearly more powerful than the Magnum, it was most likely changed due to Balance issues. *The M6D has Japanese Kanji (The Chinese character "Seven") written on it, another 7 reference. *It can take up to a magazine and a half to destroy a Banshee in Campaign (fully destroy, not just kill the pilot). *With the exception of Truth and Reconciliation, it appears in every level of Halo: Combat Evolved. *One shot to the exposed orange flesh of a Hunter will result in a kill, no matter what difficulty setting. *It has been said by many critics that the M6D Pistol was massively overpowered for the game Halo:Combat Evolved since it could destroy a vehicle with two or three magazines. It was mentioned during an episode of the Bungie Podcast that there was an internal debate about how powerful the M6D should have been. It was stated that the weapon was supposed to be weaker, but an employee made a last-minute code change that gave the pistol its power. *In the Halo 2 Multi-player map Tombstone, there is a box with an M6D Pistol that can be seen on a crate that's behind the right side of the fence that is stretched over the water trench in the middle of the map. You must zoom in to see it properly. *Even though your character may perform a more elaborate melee with the pistol in 1st person; from another player's perspective your character is actually flailing around the pistol like it's an axe or Energy Sword. *Sometimes known as "God's Own Handgun",or "The Jesus Gun" since it is considered quite overpowered. *ScrewAttack noted the M6D as "the most powerful pistol in FPS history" in their Top 10 First Person Shooters of all time. *The Magnum in other Halo games is not as strong as this Pistol but the Battle Rifle somewhat replaces it in Halo 2 and Halo 3. *There is an image of a hippo engraved on the bullet case which can be seen if a bullet is fired when the screen freezes during a loading section. The hippo is similar to the diagram found in the Halo 2 Multi-player map Headlong. *Back by popular demand, the M6D appears in Halo Wars and is the only weapon carried by Ellen Anders. Sergeant Forge, contrary to popular belief, uses the M6C Magnum. This explains the lack of a scope and the weapon's rate of fire, seen when used against Ripa 'Moramee, the Arbiter who served in 2531. *BrickArms, a custom Lego accessory manufacturer offers a Lego M6D Pistol for Lego fans that love the Halo Universe. References Related Pages *M6C Magnum *M6G *Pistol Kanji *Misriah Armory Category:Weapons Category:Held Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Human Weapons